Conventionally, game devices for business use and home use have been widely spread. With such a game device, for example, one can enjoy a race game by a vehicle such as a car, etc.
In such a race game, for example, the user (player) typically operates a controller or the like, and drives a virtual vehicle (an F1 machine, a stock car, or the like), which runs in a virtual space, to a predetermined goal point, vying for the time taken or vying with other vehicles for earlier arrival.
Further, a technique for a race game device which enables even a user not experienced in game operations to enjoy a race game with relatively simple operations, has also been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-114222 (pp. 2-3, FIG. 1)